


Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Explicit Sexual Content in One Chapter, Famous Stiles, M/M, Nudity, Opera Singer Stiles, Opera Star Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be an opera singer. But does he have what it takes to be the next Pavarotti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tryout

Stiles had always had a beautiful tenor voice. As a child he had sung around the house constantly. He collected opera recordings and sang along with the tenors. He wanted to be a great opera singer, like Pavarotti or Domingo. Even if he didn’t achieve stardom, he still wanted to be an opera singer, even if it was just with smaller opera companies. In high school he had been the lead tenor in Glee Club. Later, he attended his local college, and studied voice. After he graduated, his vocal professor suggested that he tryout for a scholarship to the Juilliard School of Music in New York City. He and his dad made the trip from their home in their small town of Beacon Hills in California to the tryouts in New York.  
Stiles was very nervous, but as he heard his name called he straightened his shoulders and marched to the front of the stage. The three judges saw a tall, lanky young man with pale skin, freckles, and dark hair. He was 22, but looked like he was 18. His first selection was the big tenor aria from Faust. The accompanist played the first notes and Stiles began to sing in his sweet, powerful voice. He finished and there was complete silence. Stiles’ heart sank.  
“Do you have another aria prepared?”, said one of the judges.  
“Yes”, Stiles said.  
“Please sing it”, the judge said.  
The accompanist began to play and Stiles sang the beautiful tenor aria from The Elixir of Love. His full, golden voice filled the auditorium. He finished, and once again there was silence.  
“Would you come to the judge’s table, Mr.Stilinski?”, one of the judges asked.  
Stiles left the stage and went down to the table. The judges were staring at him as though they had been struck by lightning.  
“Mr. Stilinski, you have an extraordinarily beautiful and powerful voice, and we are in complete agreement. You have won your scholarship to Juilliard. Congratulations.”  
“Thank you!”, Stiles said as he shook their hands. “Thank you so much!”  
One of the judges smiled and said, “I think that we should assign you to a vocal coach immediately. I suggest Derek Hale. He’s one of the best.”  
Another judge spoke up. “I beg to differ. Derek Hale isn’t ONE of the best. He is THE best.”  
“I’ll be happy to take your suggestion, gentlemen. Thank you”, Stiles said.  
“Welcome to Juilliard”, the first judge said.

Stiles had heard of Derek Hale. He had been a voice teacher and had also managed the careers of two famous opera singers. He was famous himself, considered to be the best vocal coach in the United States. Stiles was apprehensive about studying with such a prestigious person. In the meantime, Stiles had made his move to New York. His tuition was provided by the scholarship, and his dad would provide a small sum from his salary as the local sheriff for his upkeep. But Stiles would have to earn the rest himself. He found a job as an evening waiter at a restaurant. He also located a room to rent at a boardinghouse, a small shabby room in a dubious looking neighborhood.

His first day at Juilliard was exciting and terrifying. Being in such a famous school in a big city like New York was daunting for a boy from a small town in California.  
He approached Studio 1 with nervous trepidation. The door plate read:  
‘Derek Hale, PhD. Professor of Vocal Music.'  
Stiles took a couple of deep breaths and knocked on the door.  
“Enter”, a deep baritone voice said.  
Stiles stepped inside and caught his breath. A gorgeous hunk of a man stood there.  
Mid thirties, Thick black hair, a stubbly beard, blue-green piercing eyes, and full lips.  
He was wearing a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans, and it didn’t begin to conceal his muscular body. His strong arms were covered in thick black hair.  
He was Stiles’ favorite jerk off fantasy personified.  
“Dr. Hale?”, he asked.  
“Yes. And you are Mr. Stilinski.”  
“Stiles. My name is Stiles.”  
“Stiles”, Dr. Hale said. “I’m not much on formality. You can call me Derek.”  
“Yes, Dr. Hale…..uh, Derek.”  
They shook hands and Stiles noticed that Derek held his hand for a few seconds afterward, then dropped it like a hot potato. And Derek was staring at him. Stiles dropped his eyes and looked down. To Derek’s boots. He was wearing black hiking boots. Stiles looked up again. Derek was still staring at him. Stiles blushed, his pale complexion turning red.  
The door opened and the stare was broken. “This is your accompanist, Lydia Martin. She is studying piano here at Juilliard. Lydia, meet Stiles.” Lydia was a pretty girl with red hair.  
She smiled at Stiles and shook his hand. “I’m sure that we will be good friends. Welcome, Stiles.”  
Stiles smiled back. “Thank you, Lydia. I hope that we will be good friends, too.”  
Derek looked at Stiles again. “I’ve heard that you have a very good voice. Let’s hear you sing your first aria.” Lydia began to play and Stiles sang his audition aria from Faust.  
His beautiful, full voice filled the room. He finished and there was silence. Derek and Lydia were staring at him like the judges had, as if they had been struck by lightning.  
Derek broke the silence. “Sing the second one”, he said quietly. Lydia started playing, and Stiles sang the aria from The Elixir of Love. Once again his powerful golden voice filled the room. He finished and looked at the others. Lydia looked shell shocked. Her mouth was open and he heard her murmur, “Oh my God!”  
Derek was staring at him again. “Stiles, has anyone ever told you that you have a remarkable voice?”  
Stiles blushed. “My voice teacher at college, Professor Freeman, told me that I have a very good voice. I guess that I do.”  
"Don’t be so modest”, Derek said. “You have a tremendous voice. But don’t get egotistical about it. You have a long way to go to become a good operatic singer. There is a lot to be done, and you will have to work very hard to accomplish it.”  
“Yes, sir. I mean, yes , Derek”, Stiles said. “I will work very hard and do exactly what you tell me to do.”  
Derek actually smiled at that. Just a small smile at the corner of his mouth, but a smile, nonetheless.  
Lydia jumped up. “Well, I’m late for class. See you, Stiles. See you, Derek”  
"See you, Lydia", Stiles said.  
"Lydia", Derek said distractedly.  
She left and Stiles noticed Derek staring at him again. Derek cleared his throat.  
“Alright, Stiles”, he said. “Tomorrow we start work in earnest.”  
“Thank you, Derek”, Stiles said. “I’ll see you then.”  
“Yes", Derek said.  
As Stiles left, he noticed Derek staring at him again. Stiles blushed and waved goodbye to him. He went into the hallway and turned the corner. He leaned back against the wall to catch his breath.  
“Damn”, he thought. “How can I stand to be around that beautiful man every day when I want to touch him so much?"


	2. Lessons

Stiles began his vocal lessons the next day. Derek was a great teacher. He was firm but fair. Stiles was like a young plant, soaking in the sun and the rain and then flowering brilliantly. Derek was amazed at his ability. He would sing a few bars of an aria and Derek would stare at him in total shock. He had never heard a voice this remarkable.

And Derek was staring at Stiles for another reason. He had never seen a man this beautiful before. His pale skin, his amber eyes flecked with gold, his upturned nose, and his red, full mouth excited Derek. He was fascinated with Stiles’ long body, his long arms and legs, his big hands and long fingers, and the freckles and moles that dotted his face. He wanted to run his hands through Stiles’ soft, thick hair. And his blushing. Anytime that Stiles got embarrassed, which was often, he would blush pink to bright red on his face, neck, and hands. Derek wondered if he blushed all over his body. Every time that Stiles blushed, Derek would get excited. It made him want to grab Stiles, rip his clothes off, and have wild hot sex with him. Derek wanted to be naked with Stiles, to feel his smooth skin next to him, to lick and bite his nipples, to feel his hard cock in his hand, to suck his cock, to fuck Stiles, and to have Stiles fuck him. Every time their hands would touch, Derek’s heart would beat faster. He wanted Stiles, damn it! But Derek didn’t know if Stiles was even interested in him. He didn’t even know if Stiles was gay.  
Stiles stared at Derek a lot as well. He was Stiles’ perfect fantasy. He was a beautiful man, handsome, tall, muscular, and dark. And his brooding look. Every time Derek got his brooding look, which was often, Stiles would get excited. It made him want to grab Derek, rip his clothes off, and pull Derek down on top of him. Stiles wanted to be naked with Derek, to feel his hard body with his hands, to feel his smooth skin next to him, to lick his chest, to feel his hard cock in his hand, to suck his cock, to fuck Derek, and to have Derek fuck him. Every time their hands would touch, Stiles’ heart would beat faster. He wanted Derek, damn it! But Stiles didn’t think that Derek would be interested in him. Stiles thought that Derek probably wasn’t even gay.

Derek was amazed that Stiles knew so many languages. He told Derek that when he was in college he studied different languages every semester. He soaked up languages like he did everything else. Stiles knew and was fluent in English, Italian, French, German, Spanish, Russian, Polish, and Swedish.

One day when Stiles was coming into the studio, he saw Derek talking and laughing with a woman. She was beautiful, tall with dark hair and dark eyes. Stiles’ heart sank. Of course, this must be Derek’s girlfriend. Derek turned to Stiles.  
“Stiles”, he said. “I’d like to introduce you to my sister Laura.”  
Stiles’ spirits lifted, and he was flooded with relief. She was Derek’s sister. They even looked a lot alike.  
“I’m pleased to meet you, Stiles”, she said. “Derek has told me a lot about you.”  
Stiles smiled, glowing that Derek had talked about him.  
“I’m pleased to meet you Laura. I hope that we can become friends.”  
Laura smiled back. “I’m sure that we will, Stiles”, she said. “May I stay for your lesson.? I’d like to hear you sing”  
“Of course you may stay, Laura”, Stiles said. “I’d be pleased if you would.”  
Laura sat down in one of the chairs, and the lesson began.  
Stiles was practicing La Donna Mobile from Rigoletto for this lesson.  
Lydia began to play and Stiles started singing the aria. Laura sat bolt upright in her chair and her mouth fell open. After he finished the aria, he and Derek discussed his performance and his technique. Stiles glanced over at Laura. She was staring at him like she had been struck by lightning.  
People seemed to be affected that way the first time that they heard Stiles sing.  
“Wow!”, Laura said. “Wow!”  
Derek smiled. “I told you so”, he said to Laura.  
She turned to Stiles. “Stiles, you’re incredible!”, she said.  
“That’s the word I use for him”, Derek said.  
Stiles and Derek looked at each other for a long moment.  
Laura noticed them, and smiled a knowing smile.  
“Stiles, you have a wonderful voice“, Laura said. “You are going to be a big star.”  
Stiles looked down and blushed a deep red. “Thank you”, he said.  
“And so modest”, Laura said. “And so adorable.”  
Stiles was so red that he threatened to set off the fire alarm.  
“Ok, you two, stop embarrassing him”, Lydia said.  
Stiles flashed her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Lyds”, he said.  
“You’re welcome, Sti”, she said.  
Stiles picked up his music portfolio and prepared to leave.  
“How about lunch with me and Derek? My treat“, Laura said. “I’m sure that Derek wouldn’t mind”, she said meaningfully.  
Now Stiles and Derek were both blushing.  
“Sure, Stiles. Come along with us”. Derek said.  
“Stiles smiled his shy smile at both of them. “Ok. I’d like to come. Thank you.”  
“You’re invited too, Lydia“, Laura said.  
“Thanks Laura”, Lydia said. “Another time maybe. I’ve got a lunch date with Jackson.”  
“Ah, yes”, Laura said. “The boyfriend. And how is that going?”  
Now Lydia was blushing. “Very well”, she said. “Ok, bye”, she said. She rushed out the door before Laura could ask her any more questions.  
Derek and Stiles were looking at each other again.  
Laura looked at them with a knowing smile. ‘Uh Huh’. She thought. ‘Uh Huh’.

Stiles was more tired than he had ever been in his life. His shift at the pizza restaurant began at 7 P.M and ended when it closed at 1 A.M. His first class was at 8 A.M. and his last class was over at 5 P.M. He was going full blast and was dealing with his busy schedule and lack of sleep. One morning he was yawning and Derek looked at him. He noticed the circles under his eyes.  
“Why do you look so tired?”, Derek asked him.  
“I’m not getting enough sleep, I guess”, Stiles replied.  
“Why not?”, Derek asked.  
Stiles looked at the floor and didn’t say anything.  
“Stiles?”, Derek asked. “Why not?”  
“I work at a restaurant in the evenings until 1 A.M.”, Stiles replied.  
“What!?”, Derek exclaimed.  
Stiles sighed. “I have to work so that I can eat and keep a roof over my head”, he said.  
Derek’s eyebrows came together in a scowl.  
“Where do you work?”, Derek asked. “I’ll stop by and see you“.  
Stiles looked surprised. “At The Pizza Circus on 43rd Street off Broadway.”, he replied.  
That night Derek came in to the restaurant right before closing. Stiles saw him and almost dropped his tray.  
Derek sat down at a table and Stiles came over to him.  
“Hi, Derek.”, Stiles said. “What will you have?”  
‘You’ thought Derek.  
“Just a beer”, Derek replied. “Heineken”.  
Stiles brought the beer. Derek stayed until closing. He paid for the beer and left Stiles a ridiculously large tip.  
“This is too much”, Stiles said.  
“No it isn’t”, Derek said. “Just accept the tip”.  
Stiles blushed.  
After they closed, Stiles came out of the door and saw Derek standing on the sidewalk.  
“I’m escorting you home”, Derek said. “It’s very late and I want to see that you get there safely“.  
Stiles blushed again.  
They took the subway and got off, walking down a dark canyon of streets with tenements on both sides. They reached Stiles’ building.  
Derek was aghast. “You live in this neighborhood?”, he said. “Stiles! It isn’t safe!”  
“It also isn’t expensive”, Stiles replied. “I can’t afford to live anywhere else, Derek”.  
Derek scowled.  
“I’m worried about you”, Derek said.  
Stiles blushed and looked down.  
“I’ll be ok”, he said.  
Derek looked at Stiles pathetic little room.  
“Stiles…..”, Derek said.  
Stiles cut him off.  
“It’s ok Derek”, Stiles said. “It’s fine”.  
“No, it’s not ok”, Derek said. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow”.

The next day Derek sat Stiles down in a chair.  
“We need to talk about your living conditions”, Derek said.  
“It’s not a problem”, Stiles replied “It’s ok, Derek”.  
“It’s not ok”, Derek said. “My best student…..”  
Styles mouth fell open and he looked surprised.  
“Don’t be so modest”, Derek said. “You are. My best student is NOT going to live in a neighborhood where his life and safety are in danger. And you are NOT going to live in that shabby little room anymore”.  
“But…..”, Stiles replied.  
“No buts”, Derek said. “We are going right now to get your things. And you are going to move into my guest room and share my apartment. Rent free. No strings attached. And you will eat with me. And you are going to quit that waiter’s job and rest during the evenings. And I’m not listening to any arguments. Got it, Caruso?”  
Stiles smiled ruefully.  
“Well, ok. If you insist”, Stiles said.  
“I insist”, Derek replied.  
“I’m messy. I’m noisy. And I talk a lot”, Stiles said.  
“I’ll survive”, Derek replied. “Let’s get going”.

A few days after Stiles moved into Derek’s apartment, they were sitting in his living room talking about Stiles’ future.  
“I hope that I can have a successful career in opera”, Stiles said. “I mean, I don’t expect to sing at The Met or at La Scala. After all, I’m not Pavarotti”.  
Not Pavarotti?”, Derek replied. “Stiles! You’re greater than Pavarotti!”  
Stiles looked at Derek as if he had suddenly lost his mind.  
“Don’t you know how great your voice is Stiles?”, Derek said. “Don’t you know what class you are in? Let me tell you. Caruso. Gigli. Bjorling. Corelli. Pavarotti. Domingo. That’s the class that you are in. And you’re at the top of that class. You’re greater than all of them. You have a brilliant , magnificent, glorious voice. And you need to realize and accept that. And quit being so modest about it!”  
Stiles stared at Derek, open mouthed and surprised.  
“You really didn’t know, did you?”, Derek said.  
Then Derek was the one who stared at Stiles in complete surprise.

Derek heard a crashing noise in Stiles’ bedroom.  
“Stiles?“, he asked. “Are you alright? I heard a noise”.  
He opened the bedroom door. Styles had just stepped out of the shower and was drying his hair with a towel. Derek stood transfixed at the beauty that was Stiles. Naked, and pale, and glowing. The tiny moles on his fair skin traveled down from his face and neck to his stomach and legs. Derek wanted to map every one of those moles with his tongue. Derek saw Stiles’ long cock and big balls. And his treasure trail that started at his navel and fanned down to his thick, curly bush. Stiles noticed Derek and quickly placed the towel around his waist. He blushed bright red.  
“I’m sorry, Stiles”, Derek said. “I heard a crash and I wondered if you were ok”.  
“It’s ok, Derek”, Stiles replied. “I just knocked my bedside lamp over. Don’t worry about it”.  
He smiled, and Derek backed out of the room and shut the door.  
Stiles stood looking at the closed door with his heart racing.  
Derek went to his bedroom and sat down. His heart was racing as well.

A couple of days later, for some mysterious reason, the subject of relationships came up.  
“So what are you looking for in a relationship?”, Derek asked Stiles.  
“My ‘Bel Almo Enamorado’, my beautiful beloved soul mate”, Stiles replied.  
“Why do you use the masculine wording?”, Derek asked.  
“Because I’m gay, Derek”, Stiles replied. “I’m looking for a man to love me”.  
Derek stared at Stiles.  
“If my sexual orientation bothers you, then we won’t mention it again”, Stiles said.  
Derek replied quietly, “It doesn’t bother me, Stiles. Not at all. Because I’m gay as well”.  
Stiles looked surprised. “What? You’re kidding. You don’t act…..”  
They both laughed.  
Stiles let out a breath. “Well, what do you know!’, he said.  
Derek and Stiles spent a long moment smiling at each other.

Laura was having a party. Which wasn’t unusual. Laura had a lot of parties.  
Laura was married to Jordan Parrish. They ran Parrish and Hale, theatrical producers.  
And Laura was having a party. To introduce all of her friends to Stiles. Among those friends was Erica Reyes, a well known director of plays, Broadway musicals and opera. And a real tigress if someone crossed her. And Erica’s husband Vernon Boyd, a successful playwright. Isaac Lahey, an orchestra conductor, and his husband Liam Dunbar, a composer. Brett Talbot, a scenic designer for Broadway musicals and opera. And his husband, Mason Hewitt, a well known photographer. Lydia Martin was just beginning her career as a concert pianist, and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore, a lawyer. Those friends were among the guests.  
Laura introduced Stiles. “Everybody! This is Stiles Stilinski, my brother’s star voice pupil. He’s very talented and very nice. So introduce yourselves and get to know him”.  
Stiles was embarrassed, looking at his feet, and blushing.  
Laura grabbed Derek’s hand. “Derek, I want to talk to you in the kitchen”, she said. “Right now!”  
As Derek left he smiled apologetically to Stiles. Stiles gave him a sweet little smile and Derek’s heart dropped to his feet. He saw people moving toward Stiles, and uh-oh, Erica. She could chew Stiles up and spit him out!  
Laura pulled Derek into the kitchen. “Ok, Derek”, she said. “First of all, as usual, you’re as thick as a brick. Can’t you see that Stiles is in love with you? Don’t you realize that you are in love with him? Get off your oblivious duff , grab him, and kiss him. And tell him that you love him. Otherwise some guy who isn’t as thick as a brick will grab him, and you’ll be out in the cold”.  
“Laura, I don’t think that he would be interested in me”, Derek replied. “Someone as wonderful as Stiles? In love with me? Why would he be?”  
“You put yourself down too much, Derek”, Laura said. “Be honest with yourself. Admit that you’re in love with him. You are!”  
Derek sighed. “Yes. Yes I am”, he said.  
“Then take my advice”, Laura replied. “Pounce on him before it’s too late”.  
They started to go back to the party when Erica came through the door.  
“Ok, now it’s my turn”, Erica said.  
“Be my guest”, Laura said as she returned to the party.  
Erica stood in front of Derek looking just like the tigress that she sometimes was. “Ok, my friend”, she said. “I want to talk to you about that sweet adorable boy out there. He’s open and honest and modest and kind and considerate and loving to everybody he meets. Have you noticed how people gravitate to him? He exudes love and warmth. I’ve known him for ten minutes and I already love him. Now, for some incomprehensible reason, this wonderful young man is in love with you. With you Derek Hale. Anyone with half a brain could tell that from the way that he looks at you. He adores you, but apparently you’re too dense to see it. I think that you’re in love with him too, but you won’t admit it to yourself. So while you sit in your cave being grumpy, as usual, some other guy who isn’t as dense as concrete is going to snap him up. So get it together, kiss him, and tell him that you love him. And if you don’t, I will track you down and make sure that your life is not worth living”. She smiled a predatory grin. “Now, shall we return to the party?”  
Erica and a thoroughly chastened Derek returned to the party.  
Derek noticed that everyone had crowded around Stiles. They were talking and joking with him and he was laughing. Derek had never heard him laugh before. It was like golden bells ringing. Everyone was looking at Stiles like they were spring flowers turning their faces to the warmth of the sun, and Stiles was the sun.  
Stiles looked at Derek and gave him another sweet smile.  
Derek thought: ‘I am so in love with this boy. I just love him so much’.  
But Derek didn’t think that Stiles could ever love him back.

Laura said, “Ok, everyone. Stiles has agreed to sing for us”.  
“Only if people want me to”, Stiles said.  
All of the party guests said, “Yes! Yes! Sing something for us”.  
Derek went to the piano to accompany Stiles, and Stiles stood next to him.  
Derek started to play, and Stiles began to sing an aria from Tosca.  
Everyone was hushed, sitting with their mouths open.  
Stiles’ powerful, golden voice filled the room. He finished, and for a moment the room was silent.  
Everyone was stunned by his magnificent voice. Suddenly, applause and cheers filled the room. Stiles was surrounded by people hugging him and complimenting his voice.  
Stiles blushed, and looked at Derek adoringly. Derek’s heart started beating very fast indeed.


	3. My Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sexually explicit scene in this chapter.

A few days after the party, Laura phoned Stiles and asked him to go to lunch with her. She stopped by Derek’s studio to pick him up the next day. Right before they left, Stiles went to the restroom to wash his hands. Derek stopped her.  
“What are you up to?”, Derek said suspiciously..  
Laura gave him an innocent look. “Why nothing, dear brother”, she said. “I just wanted to take Stiles to lunch and get to know him better”.  
“I don’t trust you”, Derek said.  
Stiles came back to the studio and Laura took his arm.  
“Goodbye, Derek”, she said sweetly. “See you later”. Derek glowered at her.

They had no sooner ordered their lunch when Laura cut right to the subject.  
“Derek is in love with you. And you are in love with Derek. So what are you going to do about it?”  
It took a moment for Stiles to recover from her statement.  
“What?”, he said. “I’m in love with…..he’s in love with…..what?”  
“Admit it, Stiles”, she said. “You’re in love with him”.  
Stiles blushed. “Well”, he said, “yes I am”.  
“And…..”, Laura replied.  
Stiles sighed. “I’m in love with Derek. But I can’t believe that the is in love with me. He is so wonderful. And so handsome. I’m out of his league. What would he want with a skinny, freckled guy like me?”  
Laura looked at Stiles in exasperation.  
“Stiles”, she said, “stop being so negative about yourself. You are a very wonderful person. And you are very cute. Why can’t you see that?”  
Stiles blushed again. “Even if that were true”, he said, “Derek hasn’t given me any sign that he returns my feelings”.  
“Derek is emotionally stunted”, Laura said. “He’s as thick as a brick. Pounce on him!”  
“Pounce on him?”, Stiles said.  
“Yes”, Laura replied. “If you wait for him to make the first move, you’ll both be old and gray”. She gave Stiles a determined look.  
“Pounce on him!”, she said.

That night when they got home from the studio, Derek went into the kitchen to start dinner, and Stiles went to his room. He looked in the mirror, and saw his pale freckled face looking back at him. “Well, I’m not that bad looking. I’m ok, I guess.” he said to himself. Stiles, being the modest and self-deprecating person that he was, couldn’t see what other people did: that he was very beautiful. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, then headed for the kitchen. “I guess that I’d better go ahead and pounce on him. It’s now or never”, he thought.  
Derek was standing at the counter making a salad. Stiles walked up behind him.  
“Derek?”, he said.  
“What is it, Stiles?”, he asked. Derek turned to Stiles.  
Stiles grabbed Derek and kissed him on the mouth. Derek backed away in shocked surprise. What he had been wanting to happen had just happened. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t move. They looked at each other for a moment.  
“I’m sorry Derek”, Stiles said. “I should have realized that you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me.” His face fell and showed his disappointment.  
Stiles turned and started to move away. His heart was breaking.  
Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him back to face him.  
“Someone like you?”, Derek said. “Don’t you know, Stiles? Don’t you know how wonderful you are? Don’t you know how beautiful you are? Don’t you know how much I want you?”  
Stiles’ mouth flew open and he stared at Derek in complete amazement.  
Derek touched Stiles’ cheek.  
“Your beautiful face”, Derek said. “Those amber eyes with flecks of gold. Your long eyelashes. Your cute upturned nose. Your funny ears that stick out. Your beautiful full mouth that I’d like to kiss and then see curled around my…..”  
Stiles blushed.  
Derek continued. “Your beautiful pale skin. The freckles and the moles that I’d like to kiss and lick all night. long. Your beautiful soft, thick hair. Your beautiful tall body. Your long arms and legs. Your big hands and long fingers. Your high-arched feet and toes. Your sexy treasure trail. Your thick, curly bush. Your beautiful cock and balls. Your beautiful ass. Your beautiful everything”.  
Derek paused and continued quietly.  
“Your warm personality. You are so modest about yourself and so kind to others and so generous and so giving. And so easily embarrassed. I love it when you blush. Every time that you blush I want to rip off all your clothes and pull you down and take you right there. Damn it Stiles, I want you!”  
Derek stood looking at Stiles and breathing heavily.  
Suddenly he grabbed Stiles, put his hand behind Stiles’ neck, pulled him close, and kissed him, a long, wet, passionate kiss.  
Stiles’ heart was overflowing with love and happiness.  
Stiles’ smile lit up his face. “Oh, Derek, I want you too” he said. “I’ve wanted you since the first day I met you. I just didn’t think that you wanted me”.  
Derek had a huge smile on his face. “I am so in love with you”, he said. “I love you so much”.  
“I love you too”, Stiles said. “Words can’t describe how much I love you”.  
They kissed again, hot and wet and sweet.

They started to remove each other’s clothes; from the kitchen, through the living room, through the hallway, to Derek’s bedroom. They fell onto the bed naked, hugging and kissing like starving men. Derek kissed Stiles passionately. 

Stiles gulped and expelled his breath. “Derek”, he said, “you are HUGE!” He stared at the enormous cock jutting out from Derek’s body, hard and red and throbbing. Stiles thought that it was one of the best things that he had ever seen. He took Derek’s hard cock in his hand and held it. He felt it throbbing. It was huge and hot and hard and Derek. It was Derek. He was holding Derek. Stiles‘ heart beat faster at the thought.  
Derek said, “I’ve seen your cock, but not hard. You are LONG!“, he said. He stared at the long cock hard up against Stiles’ stomach, his treasure trail framing it on both sides. Long and hard and red and throbbing. Derek thought that it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. He took Stiles’ hard cock in his hand and held it. He felt the heat radiating from it. It was long and hot and hard and Stiles. It was Stiles. He was holding Stiles. The thought made Derek’s heart beat faster.

They put their two hard cocks together and groaned. Derek wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started jerking them off together. Then he reached in the drawer of his bedside table and got the lube. He lubed both their cocks and jerked them with both hands. Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Then both of them pushed up and came at the same time. The come shot out on both of their chests, as they gasped aloud.  
“Derek!”  
“Stiles!”  
They lay back on the bed, holding each other and kissing, the come gluing them together.  
Derek got a warm washcloth and a towel from the bathroom and cleaned both of them up.  
They kissed over and over again, reveling in the afterglow and in the joy of each other.  
“That was wonderful!”, Derek sighed. “Um hmm!”, Stiles said.

They rested for a while, touching, kissing, and murmuring words of love to each other.  
Then Derek kissed down Stiles’ neck, chest, and stomach. He licked Stiles’ long hard cock, and then swallowed it in one move.  
“Derek!”, Stiles cried out.  
Derek sucked Stiles’ cock and Stiles moaned in ecstasy.  
Stiles kissed Derek, a hot, deep, wet kiss. Then he kissed down Derek’s neck, chest, and stomach. He licked Derek’s huge hard cock and put it in his mouth.  
“Stiles!”, Derek cried out.  
Then he held Stiles’ head still for a moment.  
“Not in your throat, Stiles. Never in your throat.” Derek said. “We can’t risk your voice”.  
“Yes, I know”, Stiles said. “In my mouth only.”  
Stiles sucked Derek’s cock and Derek moaned in ecstasy.  
They changed positions so that they could suck each other’s cocks at the same time.  
They fucked each other’s hot wet mouths.  
Then both of them groaned and came at the same time.  
They swallowed each other’s thick, hot, sweet come.  
Then they hugged and kissed and enjoyed the afterglow.  
“That was wonderful!”, Stiles said.  
“Yes, it was”, Derek said. “You are wonderful!”  
“You are the wonderful one”, Stiles said.  
They kissed again, then caressed each other and whispered endearments to each other.  
Soon both of them were hard again.  
Derek kissed Stiles. Then he kissed and licked Stiles’ moles, from his face, to his neck, to his chest, and to his stomach. He licked and kissed down Stiles’ wide treasure trail. He nuzzled Stiles’ thick curly pubes. He licked and sucked Stiles’ long hard cock. Then he licked and sucked Stiles’ big balls.  
Stiles moaned.  
Derek spread Stiles’ legs apart and looked at his little pink boy hole.  
“Stiles!”, he said. “You’re magnificent!”  
Stiles smiled and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.  
Derek licked Stiles’ boy hole.  
“Ohh!”, Stiles said.  
Derek pushed the tip of his tongue into Stiles.  
“Ahh!” Stiles moaned.  
Derek pushed his whole tongue into Stiles and moved it around.  
“Unn!”, Stiles gasped.  
Derek kissed Stiles again. Then Stiles watched wide eyed and with his mouth hanging open as Derek lubed his fingers. Derek pushed one finger into Stiles.  
“Oh, yes!’, Stiles groaned. Derek pushed two fingers into Stiles.  
“Derek! Yes! Yes!”, Stiles said. Derek crooked his fingers and found Stiles’ sweet spot.  
He rubbed it over and over.  
“Derek!”, Stiles gasped. “Fuck me! Fuck me before I come!”  
Derek kissed Stiles again. He lubed Stiles’ little hole. Then he lubed his big hard cock.  
“Ready, baby?”, he asked.  
“Yes! Yes!”, Stiles said. “Fuck me, Derek!”  
Derek kissed Stiles gently. Then he placed the head of his huge hard cock against Stiles’ tight little hole. He knew that Stiles was a virgin, so he entered him slowly and gently.  
He pushed just the head of his cock into Stiles.  
“Ohh!”, Stiles moaned.  
Derek pushed the rest of his cock, inch by inch, very slowly into the tight warmth that was Stiles.  
“Yes!”, Stiles sighed.  
Derek bottomed out inside Stiles.  
Stiles leaned his head back, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth in a silent ‘o’.  
“Ahh”, he breathed. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek, his eyes flashing amber.  
“Oh, you are wonderful!”, he said. Then, breathlessly, “Derek! You are huge!”  
Derek smiled down at Stiles.  
“You are wonderful!” he said. “Oh, Stiles! You are so tight!”  
“Fuck me, Derek!”, Stiles said. “Fuck me!”  
Derek began to fuck Stiles with long, slow strokes. Stiles’ long cock was arched on his stomach, hard, red, and throbbing. Pre-come was flowing in a wet line from the head of his cock and pooling in his navel. Stiles was panting and making wordless sounds. Then he began praising Derek. “Oh, love you! Love you! It’s so good, baby. You’re making me feel so good!” Derek rubbed against Stiles’ sweet spot over and over, and Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Derek looked at Stiles, seeing his body glowing in pleasure, his pale skin blushing pink and red. He thought that it was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. “You are so beautiful!”, he told Stiles. “You are gorgeous!”  
Stiles smiled up at Derek.  
“And you are so handsome!”, Stiles told Derek. “My dream come true!”  
Derek smiled down at Stiles.  
“Fuck me harder, baby!”, Stiles moaned. “Need you, Derek! Need you.”  
Derek began to fuck Stiles harder and faster. Then Stiles pushed up and impaled himself fully on each of Derek’s thrusts into him.  
“Touch me, Derek!” he gasped. “Touch me now!” Derek grasped Stiles’ hard leaking cock and stroked it, and Stiles came, shooting streams of thick hot come across his stomach and chest. “Derek!”, he cried out.  
Stiles clenched hot and tight around Derek’s pistoning cock, and Derek came, shooting jets of thick hot come inside of Stiles. “Stiles!”, he cried out. They lay panting for a few moments. Then Derek pulled out of Stiles and laid down next to him.  
They hugged and kissed, long, slow, wet kisses, as they held each other and enjoyed the afterglow. “That was amazing!”, Derek said. He looked into Stiles’ eyes. “You are amazing”.  
Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes. “It was amazing!” he said. “But you are the one who is amazing!”  
They hugged and kissed again, murmuring "I love you" to each other.  
After they had rested, Stiles fucked Derek.  
"That was fantastic", Derek said. "You are fantastic".  
"It was fantastic", Stiles said. "And you are fantastic as well".  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
From that night on, Derek’s bedroom was Derek and Stiles’ bedroom.

A few weeks later they had their first argument. Stiles had an invitation to do a concert. Derek told him it was too soon. They argued, and that night they slept with their underwear on and didn’t make love. They were both mad at each other. Breakfast was a quiet affair. And vocal class was tense, both of them barely speaking to each other. As Lydia was leaving, she confronted them. “You two idiots had better make up, or I swear I will kill both of you.” She stormed out, slamming the door.  
Derek looked at Stiles and Stiles looked at Derek. They moved toward each other and suddenly they were hugging and kissing each other They both began to cry.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry”, they both said.  
“I never want to argue again”, Stiles said. “It’s too horrible.”  
“I agree”, Derek said.” Let’s never argue again.”  
“You were right“, Stiles said. “It is too soon for me to do concerts. I just got excited and carried away by the idea. But you are my teacher and you know best.”  
“I’m sorry that I came down so hard on you”, Derek said. ”I don’t want to be a dictator. I just want to do what’s right for you.”  
They kissed again.  
Derek smiled at Stiles. “It is very flattering that someone wanted you to do a concert. Word about you must be getting out. “  
Stiles smiled at Derek. “It is flattering, and kind of overwhelming. But I can wait for that. You know what’s best for me, and I respect your judgment.”  
They kissed again, a long, sweet, tender kiss.  
That night they got naked and made love like they were starving for it.

Stiles’ graduation day finally arrived.  
Derek watched full of love and pride as Stiles received his diploma.  
‘That’s my Stiles’, he thought. ‘My Stiles’. The thought filled him with joy.

The night of Stiles’ graduation, Derek and Stiles had dinner at their favorite restaurant. There were candles and wine and a violinist. All through dinner, Derek and Stiles gazed lovingly across the table at each other. When they got home, Derek locked the door. Stiles pushed Derek against the wall and began to kiss him; hard, hot, and wet. They went from the foyer, to the living room, to their bedroom, removing each other’s clothes all the way.  
They made love sweetly, deeply, and passionately. Afterwards they murmured words of love to each other and fell asleep entwined together.

The week after graduation Stiles was in the studio vocalizing with Derek. The phone rang and Derek answered it. “Yes, he’s here”, he said. “It’s for you, Stiles”.  
“For me?”, said Stiles. “Who would be calling me here?” He listened for a moment. “Derek!”, he said excitedly. It’s the general manager of the Metropolitan Opera! He wants to know if I would like to audition for them!”. He listened again. “Yes I would. Ok. In your office at 10 A.M. tomorrow. Yes. I’ll be there. Thank you. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone and looked at Derek. They both had expressions of shock mixed with joy on their faces.  
“Stiles”, Derek said. “This is your big break! Oh, sweetheart!”  
Stiles said, “Derek! This is wonderful. Oh, darling, I’m so excited!”  
They hugged and kissed.  
“Wait a minute”, said Stiles. “If I’m going to tryout for them, I need a manager. I don’t have a manager.”  
“Yes you do”, said Derek, smiling.  
“Oh darling, thank you”, Stiles said. “You can be my manager until the next school term starts. That is, if you want to”  
“I want to, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
‘Permanently, if you want me to’, Derek thought.  
'Permanently, if you want to’, Stiles thought.

Stiles was in the dressing room backstage at the Met, waiting for his tryout. Derek was with him.  
“How are you sweetheart?”, Derek said.  
“I’m really fine”, Stiles said. “I’m completely calm. And that’s all because of you, darling. Your teaching and your training has prepared me to perform. You have taught me how to be confident and calm on the stage. I know that I will do well today. Because I believe that I can do it.”  
“You’re the top of the top rank”, Derek said. “I am so proud of you.”  
They held each other and kissed.  
“I love you“, Stiles said.  
“I love you, too”, Derek said.  
“Ok, here I go”, Stiles said.  
“I’ll be watching you from the wings”, Derek said.

Stiles stepped out on the stage of the Metropolitan Opera and walked briskly to downstage center. There was a full orchestra for the tryout, and he smiled at the conductor. “Good morning, Mr. Stilinski“, said the general manager from midway back in the orchestra section. “This is our music director.”  
“Good morning, gentlemen”, Stiles said calmly.  
“Are you ready to begin?”, said the manager.  
“Yes, I am”, said Stiles.  
“Then you may do so”, said the general manager.  
Stiles nodded to the conductor, and the music began.  
The first aria was the one from Faust. Stiles’ beautiful voice reached out into the furthest reaches of the great auditorium. He sang the aria flawlessly.  
The second aria was the one from The Elixir of Love. Stiles’ golden voice filled the auditorium. Again, he sang the aria flawlessly.  
The third and final aria was La Donna Mobile from Rigoletto. Stiles’ powerful voice rang out to the utmost rows of the opera house. And again, he sang the aria flawlessly.  
When Stiles was finished, Derek joined him on stage, and they hugged. The general manager and the music director also joined him on stage. They both stared at him in shock for a moment. The lightning had struck again.  
“Mr. Stilinski”, the general manager said, “we are prepared to offer you the starring roles in three productions next season. If that is agreeable, you and Mr. Hale can sign the contacts next week in my office.”  
“That is agreeable”, Stiles said with a smile. “Thank you, gentlemen.”  
“And”, said the general manager, “may I say that your voice is incredible.”  
“And I would add incomparable”, said the music director.  
“Thank you”, said Stiles.  
When they got back to the dressing room, Stiles and Derek hugged and kissed each other for a long time.

It was Stiles’ debut at the Metropolitan Opera. The opera being performed was Rigoletto. The audience was buzzing with anticipation and excitement. The curtain went up.  
And Stiles sang his first aria.


	4. Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!

No one in the audience that night had ever heard a voice like Stiles’ voice. A beautiful voice, full and rich, gold with a silver vein running throughout it. Perfectly modulated and placed. And a huge voice. It filled the opera house, from the orchestra to the top balcony, from the front to the back, from the center to the side aisles, clear and resounding. After each aria that Stiles sang, the applause and bravos filled the auditorium in a never ending roar of approval. At the end of the opera, Stiles took curtain call after curtain call. The audience didn’t want to let him go. And throughout the performance, Stiles was as cool as a cucumber. He had no nervousness at all, he was supremely confident and showed it.  
Every after performance party that night had only one topic of conversation: Stiles Stilinski.

Derek hugged Stiles from behind as he phoned.  
“Dad? It’s Stiles. Did I wake you up?”  
Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles’ neck.  
“No, I’m ok. I’m not in any trouble. Derek’s with me.”  
To Derek: “Dad says hello.”  
“Hello, John”, Derek said.  
Stiles continued on the phone: “Listen, dad. I debuted tonight at the Met. I sang the role of the Duke in Rigoletto. And dad. They loved me. They freaking loved me!”  
Derek licked the back of Stiles’ neck.  
“Yeah. I can’t believe it. They stood and cheered. I got a 15 minute ovation when I sang La Donna e Mobile! And I got five curtain calls!”  
Derek planted little kisses on the back of Stiles’ neck.  
“Thank you, dad. I appreciate all that you’ve done for me. I love you. Talk tomorrow. Goodbye.”  
Stiles turned to Derek and kissed him passionately.  
“And thank you, my love”, Stiles said. For all that you’ve done and all that you still do for me. You’re the reason for my success tonight”.  
Derek shook his head and smiled at Stiles.  
“I’m a small reason for your success”, Derek said. “You are the major reason for it. You and your glorious voice. And your wonderful personality”.  
Derek kissed Stiles.  
“Have I told you today that I love you? Well, I do”, Derek said.  
“And I love you, darling”, Stiles replied. “You can’t imagine how much I love you”.  
“I think that I can”, Derek said. “And I’m humbled and grateful for your love”.  
“As I am for yours”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed, sweetly and tenderly.  
“I know that you’re tired, sweetheart”, Derek said. “We need to go to bed so that you can sleep”.  
“Yeah, I’m tired”, Stiles replied. “But not too tired to make love with my guy”.  
“Your guy thinks that’s a great idea”, Derek said. “Let’s get naked and go to bed, sexy man!”

The reviews the next day were incredible.  
The New York Times headlined:  
New Opera Star Blazes Across the Firmament.  
Last night at the Metropolitan Opera, tenor Stiles Stilinski made his debut, performing the role of the Duke of Mantua in Verdi‘s Rigoletto. And the audience went wild. His performance of the aria La Donna e Mobile received a fifteen minute standing ovation. He received five curtain calls, an unbelievable feat for a newcomer. Mr. Stilinski’s voice is large, focused, and beautiful. He has a golden silvery tone which engulfs the listener. His voice filled the enormous Metropolitan Opera auditorium from the top to the bottom. He is a great singer, and happily, a great actor as well. I believe that the world has finally found a replacement for Pavarotti. Mr. Stilinski not only equals but, dare I say it, even surpasses the great Pavarotti.  
In a short interview after the performance, Mr. Stilinski modestly praised his vocal teacher, Dr. Derek Hale of the Juilliard School, and gave him much of the credit for his success. “Derek is the reason that I am here tonight. My success is due to him.” Dr. Hale demurred, saying, “Stiles is being too modest. My instruction is a minor part of his success. The major part is his incredible, enormous talent.”  
I have been reviewing opera performances for the last forty years, and I have never heard a voice this magnificent. Opera has at last found it’s greatest voice. Get ready world. Here comes Stiles Stilinski.

All of the other reviews were equally incredible. They all heaped praise upon Stiles and raved about his performance.

Stiles and Derek read the reviews together with excitement and happiness flooding them. Stiles kept blushing bright red with each word of praise for his performance.  
Derek kept kissing Stiles’ cheek and murmuring endearments in his ear.  
Stiles looked at Derek with a dazed expression on his face.  
“I can’t believe it. I must be dreaming”, he said.  
Derek looked at Stiles with pride and awe in his eyes.  
“You’re not dreaming, my love”, Derek said. “It’s true.”  
Stiles looked at Derek with gratitude and love shining from his eyes.  
“Thank you, darling”, he said. “Thank you. You made it all possible.”  
Derek looked at Stiles with love pouring out of his heart.  
“Thank you, sweetheart”, he said. “Thank you for being you. You are the one who made it possible. It is your incredible talent and your hard work that have made it all possible.”  
Stiles touched Derek’s cheek.  
“Thank you for loving me”, he said.  
Derek touched Stiles’ cheek in return.  
“Thank you for loving me”, he said.  
They kissed and held each other for a long time.

Lines were forming at the Met ticket office before it opened that morning, and all of the remaining performances of Rigoletto were sold out within one hour.

Three months later the Met announced that they would be presenting a production of Donizetti’s The Elixir of Love starring Stiles Stilinski.  
Once again the tickets for every performance sold out in one hour.  
Once again the reviews were incredible.

Later that year the Met announced that they would be presenting a production of Gounod’s Faust starring Stiles Stilinski.  
Once again the tickets for every performance sold out in one hour.  
Once again the reviews were incredible.

Stiles was looking through stacks of letters and telegrams.  
“Offers from the Met, La Scala, Covent Garden…..it’s all too much to take in”, he said.  
“Now that you’re the biggest star in opera, you’ll be touring most of the year, and I won’t see you very much”, Derek said. He looked down at the floor and said in a quiet voice, “I’ll miss you”.  
“I’ll miss you too”, Stiles replied. “So much in fact that I don’t think I’ll take the offers away from New York. I’m staying here with you”.  
“No”, Derek said, “I won’t allow you to do that”.  
“Derek…..”, Stiles said.  
“No. I mean it”, Derek replied.  
“Well”, Stiles said, “I have an idea”.  
“Stiles…..”, Derek said.  
“No, listen”, Stiles said. “Now that I’m a big opera star, I’ll need a private vocal coach. And I’ll need a manager. I don’t know about bookings and finances and all that kind of stuff, and I need someone who does know about it. And I need someone that I can trust. I have someone in mind, but he has a pretty cushy job and I don’t know if he would be willing to give it up to help me. He would have to travel with me to all those boring places like Milan and Vienna and London and Paris and be with me 24/7. And sleep with me as well. Do you think that he would be willing to take the job?”  
Derek smiled at Stiles. “I’ll bet that he would jump at the chance”, he said “Are you offering the job?”  
Stiles smiled at Derek. “Yeah", he said. “Are you accepting it?”  
“Yeah”, Derek said.  
They held each other and kissed for a long time.  
“I love you”, Derek said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles said.

Stiles’ debut in Europe was at La Scala in Milan. La Scala is considered by many to be the greatest opera house in the world. If you succeed at  
La Scala, then you are a star.  
Derek remembered Stiles’ debut at La Scala very well. La Scala is a tough nut to crack. Especially for a young American having his debut there. He remembered the attitude of the audience before the opera started, somewhat skeptical and standoffish. But when Stiles sang his first line, he noticed a change. They sat up in their seats and listened intently. By the end of 'Questa o quella' they were won over, and the applause and bravos were quite loud. By 'Parmi veder le lagrime' they were completely conquered, and by 'La donna e mobile' they were Stiles’ willing slaves. The enthusiastic applause and loud bravos were gratifying. When they started shouting “Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!” he was amazed. And so fell La Scala.

Headlines:

La Scala Audiences Go Mad for Stiles Stilinski  
Last week, Stiles Stilinski, young American tenor, made his La Scala debut as the Duke in Verdi’s Rigoletto, and the audiences have gone mad for him. All of his performances have been sold out, and in addition to bravos, the audience chants, “Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!”

Vienna State Opera in Frenzy for Stiles Stilinski  
Last week young American tenor Stiles Stilinski made his Vienna State Opera debut as Nemorino in Donizetti’s The Elixir of Love The audiences have been in a frenzy for him. All of his performances have been sold out, and a large handmade sign has been hung from the center box in the dress circle. The sign says in block letters: STILES. The tradition which was started a few weeks ago in Milan has been continued here: in addition to bravos the audience chants, “Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!”

Covent Garden Audiences Go Wild for Stiles Stilinski  
Last week marked the Royal Opera debut of young American tenor Stiles Stilinski as Caravadossi in Puccini’s Tosca. London audiences have gone wild for him. All of his performances have been sold out. The La Scala tradition continues: in addition to bravos the audience chants, “Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!”

Paris Opera Goes Mad for Stiles Stilinski  
Last week, young American tenor Stiles Stilinski made his Paris Opera debut, performing the title role in Gounod’s Faust. The audiences have gone mad for him. All of his performances have been sold out. The La Scala tradition was continued: in addition to bravos, the audience chants, “Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!”

During the next five years, Stiles toured the world performing in opera. He recorded opera cds and dvds of his performances. He was the most popular and the most famous opera singer in the world. He was considered to be the greatest opera singer in the world.

Stiles was at the Royal Opera in London, performing the dramatic role of Canio in Pagliacci.  
Derek was waiting for Stiles outside the box office to take him to lunch. He overheard two young men talking to the ticket agent.  
“Two tickets for tonight, please. Standing room.”  
“We haven’t any tickets left, gentlemen. Not even for standing room. In fact, the whole engagement is sold out.”  
The young men looked crestfallen.  
“It’s alright, dearest”, one of the young men said to the other one. “Perhaps we can see him the next time that he performs here.”  
As they turned to leave, Derek said, “Wait a minute, fellas. Let me see if I can do something.” They looked expectantly at him.  
Derek said to the ticket agent, “Give me the two leftover tickets for my box.”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Hale”, he said.  
Derek handed the tickets to the young men. “Here you are, fellas”, he said.  
“Wait a minute, sir”, the young man said. “These are box seats. We can’t afford these.”  
“It’s ok”, Derek said. They’re on me. My treat.”  
To their puzzled look he said, “My name is Derek Hale. I’m Stiles Stilinski’s manager."  
Stiles had walked up and had viewed the scene with gentle amusement.  
“And I’m Stiles Stilinski”, he said. “Just call me Stiles.”  
The two young men looked like they were going to drop through the floor.  
“You…..you…..”, they said, “It’s really you.”  
“It is”, Stiles said. “Now what are your names?”  
“Rob and Freddie”, they said. Stiles and Derek shook hands with them.  
“Hello, Rob and Freddie”, Stiles said. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
The two young men smiled at Stiles and Derek, their faces blazing with gratitude.  
“Thank you, Mr. Hale”…..  
“Derek”, he said.  
“Thank you, Derek. Thank you Mr. Stilinski…..”  
“Stiles”, he said.  
“Thank you, Stiles.”  
They turned to leave and waved at Derek and Stiles. Derek and Stiles waved back.  
“I’ll see you at the performance”, Derek said.  
"Enjoy the opera”, Stiles said.  
They watched the young men exit through the glass doors and saw them on the curb, jumping up and down in excitement, then hugging and kissing each other.  
“You big softie”, Stiles said.  
“Says the biggest softie on planet Earth”, Derek replied.  
“I’d resent that remark if it wasn’t true”, Stiles said.  
“They remind me of us”, Derek said.  
Stiles kissed Derek.

The music critic for the London Times wrote:  
Last night I saw Stiles Stilinski perform the lead role in Pagliacci at the Royal Opera.  
The whole world knows what an enormous talent he has. He is, quite simply, the greatest opera singer in the world. And last night he sang magnificently. But I want to discuss his acting. In my forty plus years of opera going, I have never seen a role acted so brilliantly.  
It was a deep, heartfelt, intense portrayal of the tragic hero. Every emotion was portrayed in his melding of the singing, the lyrics, his facial expressions, and his body movements. Mr. Stilinski is that rare individual who seamlessly melds his great singing ability with his great acting ability. The only other performer who could do that successfully was Callas. That is a status that few can achieve. In my opinion, Mr. Stilinski has achieved that exalted status.

Stiles opened his mail and called out to Derek in the office “Darling, I have a letter from NBC. They are having a benefit concert to raise money for homeless children. It will be televised live from Radio City Music Hall on November 1. They want me to sing. Do I have time to fit it into my schedule?” Derek came to the living room door with his laptop.  
“Well, you’re doing Carmen in Chicago two weeks before that. Then you’re doing Tosca in San Francisco two weeks after November 1, and John and Melissa and Scott and Allison and half of Beacon Hills will be there for that. That doesn’t leave you much time to rest in between. You know how I feel about that.”  
Stiles looked at Derek with his eyes big and his mouth sad. “It’s for homeless kids, Derek!”  
Derek sighed. “You would do every benefit people ask you to do unless I put my foot down sometimes. Oh all right. If it’s for homeless kids. It’s on a Friday so you can rest before and after it. I can’t resist it when you make that sad face.”  
Stiles brightened up like the sunshine after the rain and smiled. “Good. Now I need to decide how many arias I will sing.”  
Derek said, “Two would be plenty.‘  
Stiles said, “Two? No way. I’ll sing four.”  
Derek said, “Four? You’ll tire yourself out, sweetheart. You can do three. I insist. And you know what I’m like when I insist.”  
Stiles sighed. “Ok, you win. I’ll do three. I really wanted to do three anyway!” He grinned at Derek.  
Derek grinned back at Stiles. “I knew that all along!”  
They both laughed. Then they jumped on the sofa and wrestled with each other.  
Derek held Stiles in his arms and kissed him.  
“I love you, you know”, he told Stiles.  
“I know. I love you, too”, Stiles said.  
They kissed again.

It was Christmas in Beacon Hills, and family and friends were gathered in the Stilinski living room after Christmas dinner. Derek was half sitting , half lying on the sofa, and Stiles was asleep with his face on Derek’s chest. Derek was discussing Stiles.  
“It’s not just his voice that draws people to him, glorious as it is. It’s his personality, his openness, his warmth. He’s like the sun to flowers opening in the spring. And that comes across the footlights every bit as much as his voice does.”  
“You’re talking about me”, Stiles sleepy voice said.  
“Go back to sleep”, Derek said.  
Derek continued.  
“He’s now recognized as the greatest opera singer in the world, some say of all time. I agree with that. But he’s also one of the greatest actors in the world. He acts his operatic roles. I’ve seen people moved to tears at his acting. When he sang Pagliacci in London, Dennis Dorian-Loris came to see the opera. He went backstage to meet Stiles, and do you know what he said to me? He said, ‘I’m glad that he became an opera singer instead of an actor. I couldn’t stand the competition.’ Dennis freaking Dorian-Loris said that to me!  
And the reaction that he gets from audiences is unbelievable. They are stunned, sometimes in mild shock. They literally tremble, get goose bumps, and say that they feel electric shocks in their bodies when he sings. The blasé audience at La Scala shouts ‘bravo’ until they are exhausted, then they yell his name over and over. They do the same in Vienna, London, Paris, New York, and in every other major city in the world with an opera house. You saw the reaction to his performance in San Francisco. The tickets to his performances sell out immediately, and he gets constant requests to sing at benefits.  
All in all, it’s quite amazing, and quite a tribute to my wonderful man.”  
“You’re still talking about me”, Stiles’ sleepy voice said.  
“And I’ll be doing that for the rest of my life”, Derek replied.  
Stiles sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room was quiet, and everyone was looking at him affectionately.  
“Why is everyone looking at me?”, he asked sleepily.  
“It’s because we all love you so much”, Scott said.  
Stiles looked at everyone and smiled. Then he looked at Derek and smiled.  
“I’m the luckiest man in the world”, he said.  
Derek looked at Stiles and smiled.  
“I think that I am”, he said.  
Stiles and Derek kissed.

After Stiles’ debut at La Scala, the Italian audiences dubbed him  
“Il Supremo”, The Supreme One. The nickname stuck.  
Stiles remarked to Derek, “Hmm. The Supreme One. Now all I need is two more singers and I can be a Motown boy group!”  
They laughed.

Stiles was also known by the phrase “Voci di Oro”, Voice of Gold.

Stiles went into the kitchen and got another piece of chocolate cake. Derek looked on in disapproving amusement.  
“Stanislaw Augusto Stilinski!”, he said. “What are you doing? Do I have to put you on a diet?” Stiles glared at him.  
“No”, he replied. “I think that I’m entitled to one more piece of your delicious cake without receiving a lecture from you, Derek Demetrius Hale!”  
They looked at each other and laughed. Derek smiled and hugged Stiles.  
“You’re incorrigible!”, he said. Stiles smiled back.  
“And you love it!”, he replied. “Have another piece of cake!”  
They laughed again as Derek got another piece of cake.  
Then they kissed.

For several years Stiles had toured all over the U.S., Europe, Asia, South America, and Australia, with Derek always by his side. He had sung at all of the world’s great opera houses, to huge acclaim. He had sung Rigoletto, Aida, Il Trovatore, Tosca, La Boheme, Turandot, Pagliacci, Carmen, and many other great operas. He had released several top charted cds and dvds, and had won three Grammys, two Emmys, and quite a few other awards. He was the most famous opera singer in the world. His schedule was tiring, so Derek insisted that he rest two days a week, and two weeks between operas. They spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with Stiles’ dad and step-mom in Beacon Hills. Laura and her husband always joined them there. And Stiles was never scheduled to perform during the summer months. That was the time that he and Derek would go away together, to escape the fast pace, kick back, relax, and just be alone with each other. Their favorite places were the big island of Hawaii, Key West, and Cape Cod. They had a little house on Cape Cod where they liked to escape from the limelight whenever they could.  
One morning in early June, as they were packing to go to Cape Cod, Stiles said, “Three whole months to relax and kick back. Just wander around all day with you and make love with you all night. Heavenly!”  
“Yes”, Derek said. “Going to little antique shops, eating at our favorite seafood restaurants, walking on the beach after breakfast, making love, getting married…..”  
“What?”, Stiles said. “Do you mean it?”  
“Yes”, Derek said. ”I love walking on the beach after breakfast”.  
Stiles grabbed Derek. “Derek! Don’t kid around. What did you say about getting married?”  
“Well’, Derek said, “there’s this guy that I’d like to get married to. He’s beautiful, and sexy, and sweet, and kind, and loving. And he blushes all the time and turns me on when he does it. Oh, and he’s a famous opera singer. I wonder if he would marry me if I asked him to?”  
Stiles smiled at him. “Well, you might ask him and see what he says. It’s worth a try.”  
Derek took Stiles in his arms and looked into his eyes.  
“Sweetheart, will you marry me?  
Stiles smiled back at Derek.  
“Yes, darling. A trillion times yes.”  
They kissed sweetly and tenderly.  
“I love you, Stiles.”  
“I love you, Derek.”

They had their wedding on Cape Cod. It was a small wedding, with just their family and close friends in attendance.

Stiles and Derek live happily ever after. They will have a long life together, married and in love for the rest of their lives. Stiles will have a long career of forty years in opera, still singing brilliantly when he retires at the age of sixty five. Derek will look at Stiles every day with adoration and awe, wondering how he got so lucky to have this wonderful, beautiful man in love with him. And Stiles will look at Derek every day with adoration and awe, wondering how he got so lucky to have this wonderful, beautiful man in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)
> 
> As I Hear Stilinski Sing
> 
> The audience in the opera house grows silent.  
> They listen to Radames as he sings his love for the celestial Aida.  
> Stilinski's glorious golden voice fills the auditorium.  
> And as I listen I think of my love for you.  
> And my heart beats fast.  
> As I hear Stilinski sing.
> 
> And later, in the final act, Radames and Aida sing of their love for each other,  
> As their death approaches.  
> And my tears fall as the summer rain.  
> Tears of sorrow.  
> When I think that I might lose you.  
> As I hear Stilinski sing.
> 
> Then as the bravos grow louder and louder,  
> As the audience shouts his name over and over.  
> Then I grasp your hand and feel gratitude that you are with me.  
> And once again my tears fall as the summer rain.  
> Tears of joy and love.  
> As I also proclaim "Bravo" and shout "Stiles".  
> As I hear Stilinski sing.


End file.
